starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Hoersch-Kessel Drive
=History= Hoersch-Kessel Drive, Inc. is a successful and well-known starship manufacturer that can date back to the days of the Galactic Republic at least as early as 4,000 BBY. It was later a subsidiary of the Trade Federation and produced numerous vehicles for them, including the Lucrehulk-class battleship. After the Trade Federation's defeat at the Battle of Naboo, the company was first sold to Duros investors, and, during the Clone Wars, to a Nimbanese clan. Hoersch-Kessel Drive helped produced starships for the Confederacy of Independent Systems along with the Free Dac Volunteers Engineering Corps, which included the Recusant-class light destroyer and the Munificent-class star frigate. In an attempt to make HKD more profitable, its Nimbanese owners closed down the corporation, shutting down hundreds of factories and entire design divisions. This drove many designers and engineers away from the corporation, further weakening the company. Ownership of HKD changed many times between the Clone Wars and the end of the Galactic Civil War. In late 12 ABY, Hoersch-Kessel Drive was taken over by a consortium of Durese and Balmorran business men, and returned to its roots producing transports and container ships, though it was still unprofitable and produced fewer than a hundred starships a year. Eventually, the businessman Dave Killian, hitherto owner of Killian Arms was appointed CEO in an effort to turn the tide. Killian indeed managed to turn the tide, and with several large sales, he brought HKD about. Though still the smallest of the 'big' shipyards, Hoersh-Kessel Drive is once again moving up. Recent History In 13 ABY, the company suffered a major blow when its shipyards at Anaxes was lost when the Empire captured the system. Thanks to quick thinking, the company managed to relocate most of its assets to Balmorra. When the Xen'Chi closed in on Balmorra, the company made its final move to Duro, where it was headquartered for a short time. After the Empire seized Anaxes, Hoersh-Kessel Drive attempted to form a New Corporate Sector alongside Marrak Armaments. The attempt failed, and the company returned to Balmorra. In 17 ABY, the company relocated for the last time to the Tarhassan system, which had been taken over by the company a few months before. =Subsidiaries= Since 13 ABY, HKD has bought up several smaller companies, and now own a healthy number of subsidiaries: *Bengel Shipbuilders (bought from Tenloss Corporation) *Durastar Construction *Gallofree Yards, Inc. *Ghtroc Industries *Kazellis Corporation *Lantillian ShipWrights (bought from TaggeCo) *Starfeld Industries *Suwantek Systems Known Divisions HKD Special Security - A special sub-division of HKD Security, Special Security handle such duties as counter-terrorism and heavy support of security personnel. Known Employees *Larek Salan, COO for HKD operations on Duro Known Assets *''Crediton'' (''Sliver''-class) =Product Line= In addition to its own products, Hoersh-Kessel Drive is also a subsidiary for several smaller shipyards, as well as having bought the designs of numerous bankrupt shipyards. Exclusive products Starfighters *Advanced Tri-Fighter (with Zoragex Industries) - exclusive to Zoragex General Market Capital Ships *''Carrack''-class cruiser (licensed from Damorian Manufacturing Corporation) *''Crescent''-class star cruiser *Gozanti Cruiser (Gallofree Yards, Inc.) *''Huntress''-class pursuit cruiser (licensed from Loronar Corporation) *Missile Frigate *''Munificent''-class star frigate *''Ornate''-class frigate (with KSDF) *''Providence''-class carrier/destroyer (with Free Dac Volunteers Engineering Corps) *''Recusant''-class light destroyer *Sabaoth Destroyer (independent design) *''Strike''-class cruiser (licensed from Loronar Corporation) Freighters and transports *10A Luxury Shuttle (licensed from Larjh StarCorporation) *Class 440 freighter (Ghtroc Industries) *580 Light Freighter (Ghtroc Industries) *720 Freighter (Ghtroc Industries) *''Ariana''-class starliner *Armed freighter *''Banshee''-class heavy transport *''Baudo''-class yacht *BR-2250/B light freighter *Cargo Empress Super Freighter (Ghtroc Industries) *Crinya-class light freighter (Gallofree Yards, Inc.) *Damorian Bulk Freighter (licensed from Damorian Manufacturing Corporation) *[[Drake-class Freighter|ELF-1 Drake-class freighter]] *''Dysara''-class freighter *G-Type light shuttle *Gallofree Medium Transport (Gallofree Yards, Inc.) *Kazellis Light Freighter (Kazellis Corporation) *Lantillan Short Hauler (Lantillian ShipWrights) *Luxurious-class space yacht (Ghtroc Industries) *Maka-Eekai L4000 Transport (Gallofree Yards, Inc.) *''Sliver''-class luxury yacht *TL-18 luxury vessel (with KSDF) *TL-1200 transport (Suwantek Systems) *TL-1800 Transport (Suwantek Systems) *YKL-37R Nova Courier (Gallofree Yards, Inc.) *Z-10 Seeker (Starfeld Industries) *ZH-25 Questor (Starfeld Industries) Starfighters *[[Actis-class Interceptor|Eta-2 Actis-class Interceptor]] (licensed from Kuat Systems Engineering) *B-Wing starfighter (licensed from Slayn & Korpil) *Cinnagar Interceptor *''Cronus''-class bomber *''Longsword''-class military fighter *[[LZ-2 Spectre|LZ-2 Spectre]] *[[MF-2 Avatar|MF-2 Avatar medium fighter]] *Porax-38 starfighter (licensed from Buuper Torsckil Abbey Devices) *Sabaoth Defender (independent design) *''Stingray''-class bomber (with KSDF) *''Swarm''-class fighter (independent design) *R-22 Spearhead *R-41 Starchaser *R-42 Starchaser (with the Matukai) *T-Wing Interceptor *[[ESF-1 Wyvern|ESF-1 Wyvern light fighter]] (with Draconis Inc.) *[[SSF-1 Wraith|SSF-1 Wraith escort fighter]] *XF-1 Xeno-Fighter Miscellanous *E-2 asteroid mining vehicle (licensed from Byblos Drive Yards) On Demand Stations *Baas-class Space Station (Durastar Construction) *XQ1 Platform (Bengel Shipbuilders) *XQ2 Platform (Bengel Shipbuilders) Capital Ships *Heavy Munitions Cruiser *''Lucrehulk''-class battleship Freighters and transports *''Chryya''-class very fast courier *''Delaya''-class courier *''Lucrehulk''-class bulk freighter *''Lucrehulk''-class tanker *''Seltaya''-class fast courier *''Vaya''-class scout ship Starfighters *Blade-32 starfighter (licensed from Tarrvin-on-Kallik) *''Dianoga''-class assault starfighter (licensed from Koensayr) *''Drake''-class starfighter (licensed from Kuat Systems Engineering) *Mankwim-814 light interceptor (licensed from Feethan Ottraw Scalable Assemblies (a Baktoid Industrial Systems subsidiary.) *''Morningstar'' assault starfighter (licensed from Kuat Systems Engineering) *''Tavya''-class armored picket *V-19 starfighter (licensed from Slayn & Korpil) Under Development *Mordagon-class Battleship *Agridorn-class Carrier *Thrantin-class Battle Cruiser *Deltron-class Cruiser *Balfron-class Light Cruiser *Chalcedon-class Frigate *Metalorn-class Picket *Alurion-class Corvette *Carlania-class Courier *Akana-class Gunship *Aralia-class Pinnace *Baratia-class Heavy Fighter *R-50 Starkiller *R-60 Starblaster *T-Wing Interceptor Mark III Vehicles Speeders *HTT-26 heavy troop transport (Gallofree Yards, Inc.) Tanks Category:Featured Article Category:Ship Manufacturing Companies Category:Jagtai